For Power or For War
by thatdragonchic
Summary: Hiccup and Elsa are secret lovers and they've been sneaking around, through the trade deal the united Isles of Berk and Arendelle. But what happens when a group of underground power seekers turn up and their first target is Arendelle. But how do you take down an ice queen? You find her weakness and turn him against her. Read and find out.
1. prologue

"I've been trying for years! I never accomplished Arendelle! Promise me that power and I promise you the rise of all of you! We can dictate the world! We can rule country by county, Island but Island," the handsome red head yelled, shouting a promise to this evil fellowship.

They all murmured, looking at him. Some nodded and some whispered to the head master. He or she had grey skin, a dark cloak covering their eyes and most of their body. The dim candle light hid the head master completely. A dark booming voice rose up.

"The master has decided to give you you're chance! You have four months to bring in a plan to tear the kingdom down! Any requests Sir of the southern isles?"

"Only one. 14 men or women to help me carry out my plans. I'll be back here soon, I promise. Thank you master." The young and handsome prince bowed and left, the 14 following him. This would be worth it, this would help his rise. Queen Elsa would pay.

_**Very short but I have a longer chapter ahead, it'll definetly set the stage and introduce the main characters more. so yeah**_


	2. Chapter 1

The trade winds were always rolling in and out of Arendelle and never was it anything strange to come up when new or unheard of countries showed up. But this one man was strange. He was twenty two years of age, one year older than the Queen Elsa. He came on the back of a large, giant creature that was unlike anything they'd ever seen. _Drage _or _Ormr _he called it. Dragons. A rare one he says too. The last of his kind, the most probable. He said he meant no harm, that he was simply exploring the land beyond his boundaries, to meet new people and the people of Arendelle greeted him with Excitement and well meaning.

"What do you call yourself?" Elsa asked upon greeting him, smiling brightly in a nice orange gown that fell to the floor, light material that accented her features. She was beautiful to say the least.

" I go by Chief Hiccup, ruler of the United Viking Isles, whom I united and rule, or as many around the world call me, The Dragon Trainer or Dragon Master. I speak 10 languages fluently and spread the knowledge of dragon and the training of. Don't think they're much common here though."

"No there aren't." Queen Elsa covered her mouth with a bare and nicely polished hand as she giggled. "I've never seen one a day in my life. It's a bit chilly here, probably too cold for them here." At that The Dragon Master laughed.

"Chilly? I'd say its quite warm here compared to Berk. You don't know cold until you've set foot in Berk. You'll get frostbite on your spleen."

"Really now? Not sure I believe you…" Elsa teased, hands fiddling behind her back at this point.

"Now I've seen it before, don't warm up properly, which is funny because we boast around in short sleeves like nobody's business. But we are quite use to it, the cold is all I'm use to it. I visit places so warm, it intrigues me. I'm guessing its summer here? Its quite warm."

"Actually, spring. Its not even that warm. Only a nice 21* Celsius, not bad at all."

"Not bad? I've never experienced over ten in Berk, quite honestly. Its quite nice but I don't like it much."

"Neither myself, but hey its life, you know? Gotta deal with warm and cold."

"I suppose so Your Highness. Pardon me a name?"

"Queen Elsa. Please call me Elsa."

"Of course…. Elsa…. Elsa. Very pretty name _Elsa. _And you aren't too bad looking either."

And that was the start of beautiful yet secret relationship between them. Astrid Hofferson had soon left him to a different country by her will to marry a suitor and make bonds for the isles. It was voted on and Hiccup was heartbroken. They all apologized for the decision yet they stole the girl he loved for the better of the country.

And on October fourth, they'd met up for the millionth time in two years of secrecy, the two committing to heavenly sin, lain in a bed made of ice and covered in cool silk sheets, heated by their bare bodies in the moonlight. Heavy yet sweet kisses pressed to the others lips, soaking up all they could and only the utter words of I love you were uttered between whines and moans that echoed through the thick crystal on the mountain top.

Being a ruler was hard and a break well needed was a break well taken. It was okay to escape, take a day to just travel and explore and end with something intimate yet relaxing. So much fear in possibly being killed, overruled, anarchy breaking even if they were both powerful rulers. The struggle was a legitimate thing for them. Money distribution, care of the poor, power of the wealthy. It was all things they had to care about, and neither liked it. Neither enjoyed so much stress. How much they longed to break free and soar over the crowds and tour the world.

Collapsing on the mattress, falling into each other, they whispered I love you's and I'll never leave you's. Hiccup turned his head and pressed his lips to her hers. "I wanna braid your hair."

"If your hair wasn't so weirdly cut, you honestly look like a punk, I'd braid yours."

"It's a personal thing. Besides I _love_ my hair with comb over bangs, trimmed and shaved design in the right side of my head. Okay maybe I'm going through a bit of a pirate phase but hey, I don't look bad okay."

"You look great, but I still don't understand why you don't let your hair grow out like you used to."

"Just not my thing anymore, ya know? Pretty sure everyone thinks I am interested in men now."

"Gee… that's too bad I don't have to have men parts. I'm sure you'll love that."

"Oh definitely. I'm just so interested, like its what I do in my free time." Hiccup chuckled and held her close to his bare, golden skin. Well golden compared to hers.

"Oh hush you…" She yawned, followed by his own yawn. "You need to wake up early, we should sleep." Hiccup nodded and was asleep before she could blink, which only caused her to chuckle and later fall asleep herself. There story was so flawless so far, sure people suspected here and there but nothing bad had happened yet. Well… not that they suspected.

_**Here's the longer chapter i promised! I hope you enjoy! Please leave comments and reviews! Totally open for critique! **_


	3. Chapter 2

"Careful out there, I wouldn't want you getting hurt…" Elsa smoothed Hiccup's vest and kissed his cheek. He smiled and nodded, taking her hand.

"I'll be back soon, alright?"

"Of course…" She smiled weakly, hating to watch him leave. She wished he could always be there, always around to help her through things and advise her through daily struggles of being a queen. Hiccup always gave her the best advice, he always knew what to do. His head was on such a leveled plane, there wasn't many times he wasn't thinking of the right thing to do, the right way to go, to take things.

She had heard so many stories of Hiccup in battle, opting for peace, even if it brought battle. How quick of a fighter he was, never one to take death as an answer, or no for that matter. He always was quick and his mind always focused on the right thing to do, the right idea that had to bring them forth.

With a final nod, he departed. Hiccup swiftly hopped onto Toothless, patting his dear friend who'd made himself comfortable in the snow below before accompanying his master. "Ready bud?" The dragon nodded and they took off, darting into the sky before Elsa could meet them and her worried expression melted into a smile as she shook her head. Those two were always opting for adventure, always looking for something new, something beautiful, something different. She wondered how he stayed grounded, stay on his island ever. She wished she could just go and visit Berk and hide amongst the crowd and watch him in his daily actions, see what he was like outside of her. She knew he was kind to his mother, she knew he could never hurt anyone without regrets but he was so held together, she wished she could see him outside of that held together person she knew. She yearned to find him somewhere that brought back an overwhelming memory, something that made him so happy or so sad it brought tears to his eyes and stories that he kept to himself and never told anybody.

Elsa wished she could be with Hiccup more often, just for that purpose, but they were so forbidden in a sense, how nobody knew of all the things they _had _done together. He should her so much of the woods of Arendelle, things she never knew or noticed. He even found some dragons that he enchanted out. She remembered the mysterious look in his eyes as he lured the dragons to him the hypnotizing them with his flaming sword. She watched those woodsy green orbs grow soft as they pet the small dragons he'd found, holding them on his arm as some of the gypsies would Owls in their shows. He was so graceful with them, it almost wasn't allowed.

Elsa sighed and shed her robe made of ice and grabbed her clothes from the ground and put them back on. She played around with her messy hair for awhile, just sitting in her silky underwear, tying her hair in all sorts of braids. It felt so peaceful, so calm, to her everything was perfectly fine but Hiccup lay in a completely opposite destiny path.

000

The sky was their golden pathway, the wind was there freedom. There was nothing better than it, nothing better than what this all was. Hiccup felt the skies calling to him as they dove and tumbled and flew on their own then came back together. The two were free birds never to be caged and only to fly as their hearts content.

But that wasn't Hans' plans after all. They spotted Hiccup and his dragons and started darting nets at him and the dragon, Trying to capture them. They escaped everyone and Toothless even shot the boat. "What was that bud? Weird right?" Hiccup looked back down and they sped off, the men yelling below and getting into small rescue boats. "Whatever… Probably just foreign men." Hiccup wasn't in any will of trouble at the moment. Especially when somebody attacks you like that… You just don't approach. It's basically the rule of thumb and Hiccup wasn't about to lose himself, scaring everyone who ever knew him. _Death By stupidity is not a valiant or heroic death. _He thought, sighing and looking back worried, he'd have a forever guilty conscious if they'd accidently killed or drowned anybody. They were just warding the trappers off. Nothing harmful, right? Right.

If he'd landed, that would be a different story…

**_Whoops this is short. I'm caught up in finals studying though whoops Y.Y_**


	4. authors note

_**Maybe taking this story down? I think it was more of teaser idea and see how you reacted. Thank you for the reviews and critiques though I feel like my inspiration for this story fled quicker than a rabbit being hunted! I understand the chapters had a lot of problems and were both rushed a bit, not my best work. And to the anon who posted a couple reviews I'd like to thank you for reviews in which I did NOT delete, they just went through the pending of review moderation which I forgot to check. Uhmmm I might consider rewriting this, making it much better. I thank you for the critiques and yes sometimes I use over exaggerations, they are called Hyperbole's thank you very much. And I think that's it for this story for awhile. I'll be taking it down in about a week or two but feel free to read my story The Icelands Hiding Inside, which I currently am focused on next to my personal writing that isn't posted anywhere quite yet**_


End file.
